


The Tomaz Family

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Nate almost fell on the floor with the next push up he did, his "trainer" wasn't making it easy on him.The whole, adding extra weight on his back and making him hold each time he was up?Yeah, she was cruel and downright a sadist.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Tomaz Family

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this shortish steelhacker family thing I was inspired to write instead of writing all my other wips!

Nate almost fell on the floor with the next push up he did, his "trainer" wasn't making it easy on him. The whole, adding extra weight on his back and making him hold each time he was up? Yeah, she was cruel and downright a sadist.

"You're only on 48, babe." Zari said casually from on his back, flipping a page of her book and making an intrigued noise. "You have two more to go."

"You're a goddamn sadist."

"Is that how you treat the mother of your child?" She teased him, briefly distracting herself from her book to run a hand through her husband's hair. He almost caved right then and there to carry her to their shower and show her how he'd  _ really  _ treat her. Nate just refused to give her the satisfaction of winning the bet they made that got them into this whole debacle in the first place.

Zari bet that he couldn't do a single pushup with her on his back when she had been sad about how much weight she'd put on by her seventh month of pregnancy. Nate, naturally, bet he could do all the pushups with her. She bet him 50 and the winner got to choose dinner (even if he'd happily let his wife decide what her cravings made her pick) and a favor from the loser.

He really didn't mind if he lost but it was the  _ principle  _ of it all.

On his last pushup, he decided he didn't care if he won or lost because he just really wanted to see Zari's beautiful face light up with joy at the realization that  _ she  _ won. So, he flopped on his belly, dramatically groaning so she could scoot off his back safely and tease him.

"Well, Mr. Tomaz, seems you were all bluster about being able to do all those pushups." Zari teased him, cupping his cheek in her hand after he rolled over. She smiled softly at him, enjoying his relaxed expression and even more relaxed grin. She knew well enough that he could have done more but he was so, so,  _ so  _ soft that he would have rather seen her happy over winning from a bet than win himself.

"It's  _ Dr. Tomaz _ to you, Mrs. Tomaz." Nate said breathlessly, sitting up just enough to kiss her senseless.

And well, semantics didn't matter that much after that happened.

\----------

"Babe?" Nate called through the house, suspicious that his wife and son have both gone quiet suddenly. He had been listening to them play in the living room while he made a late breakfast when they just stopped giggling and Zari stopped talking. 

He turned off the stove and cautiously made his way out of the kitchen. His wife was usually very sneaky, often surprising him with some small prank or just attacking him, only to drag him into their room for something less family friendly. 

Their son, Zayan, was starting to catch onto his mother's wicked ways. It had gotten even  _ worse  _ when they figured out he was a meta at about six months old, one with wind powers  _ and  _ the ability to change his skin to steel. Now that he was two and  _ definitely _ trouble, Nate never quite knew what to expect when his troublemakers went quiet.

"Pada!" Zayan shouted and threw himself over the banister at Nate with his powers, giving his father enough time to steel up before accepting his equally iron skinned son and the two of them tumbling to the ground. He looked overly pleased with himself, his wide, toothy smile easily giving him away. "Pada! I got you!"

Meanwhile, Nate had to try and calm down his racing heart. There was no way he could describe the feeling of seeing his toddler hurl himself off the second floor. 

Maybe there was.

Absolute  _ terror. _

"Please don't do that ever again, no more throwing yourself off the second floor!" Nate hugged Zayan closer, still attempting to calm his racing heart.

"Mama helped," he said, snuggling into his father's chest. "She watched!"

Nate was  _ so  _ going to have a talk with his wife. 

\-----

After they got Zayan to bed, Nate pulled Zari into the hallway and made sure the door was firmly shut so he wouldn't overhear his father potentially crying.

"What the hell was that… stunt this morning?"

Zari sighed. "He was right that I helped, I gave him the idea but I had no idea he'd do it from the second floor! By the time I knew what was happening, I heard a loud clang and you two were on the ground." Nate's heart constricted when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm a bad mother. I should have never said something, I should never have-"

"Woah, woah, baby, no. Absolutely not, you're not a bad mother, okay?" He gently cupped her cheeks and drew her closer to his body, kissing her forehead and hugging her when she launched into his embrace to cry about what happened earlier in the day. Nate rubbed her back, leaning his cheek on top of her head and just let her be. 

When she was closer to done, she pulled back and angrily wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry, stupid emotions."

He bumped her a little. "Hey no. Emotions aren't stupid, remember?" He knows that she had a hard time learning how to be soft, learning how to let herself be open and honest about how she was feeling. The Legends played a large part in getting her to open up, Amaya specifically during her tenure with the team. Ray was a big help, the lovable big softy that he was, welcomed Zari first and helped her relax.

Now it was his turn to be a supportive husband and help her know that she was safe now.

"I know, I just… what if-?" Zari cleared her throat. "What if you didn't catch him?"

"His steel is getting harder actually, so at most, I think we would have had to deal with a broken floor and a crying kid." He said honestly. Nate got her to look him in the eyes, earnestly telling her that he was okay and she was okay too.

They were able to continue their way to bed, unaware that their son had been watching them the entire time, firmly knowing that his parents loved each other enough to talk through things and comfort each other no matter what.

\----------

Zari rolled over in the middle of the night, snuggling further into her husband's chest. She took great pleasure in the fact that Nate automatically drew her closer, burrowing right back into her and the blankets. 

He was such a good dad and a good partner, he made her feel like a good mom and a great wife too. She loved those stupid, silly moments with him and with Zayan. She loved the serious moments because no matter if it was good or bad, they'd come out on the other side stronger for it.

"Mmm, you're thinking loudly." He grumbled, sleepily kissing her forehead a little too wet. Zari snickered at the feeling and at the start of his outrageous bedhead that was starting up. "What's on your mind?" Nate said around a yawn, blearily squinting at her.

"Well…" she chewed her lip for a moment, trying to gauge if this was the right time to tell him. Better now than never?

"Hmm?" 

"How would you feel about giving Zayan a little sibling?"

Nate sat up like a shot, looking back down at her incredulously now that he was  _ wide  _ awake. "You mean that? Like, in the future? Like, we start trying  _ right  _ now?"

A loud, belly laugh escaped her at his insistent questioning. "No, you dumbass. I  _ mean _ , I'm pregnant. Like, right now. Like, you'll be a dad again in 7 months!"

The joyous squeaks he uttered and how he excitedly kissed her before going down to press soft kisses to her stomach reassured she  _ definitely  _ made the right choice. Zari wasn't gonna lie, she was pretty excited about adding another little one to the growing Tomaz family.

Especially with this doofus.


End file.
